The sight of The Gods
by annie.amethyst.9
Summary: Poseidon died and the council is incomplete without him. The gods have two forms. One human and one God. Poseidon is reborn as his human form Percy Jackson. Please read he a/n in the first chapter for a better summary. I don't own the image.
1. Sacrifice and Rebirth

** The sight of the Gods.**

**A/N Hey this is my new story and it is like change of mythology. Many references will be made in between the stories. In this the Gods have two forms. One human and one God. In both these forms they look alike except they use their human forms most of the time to fit in the human world. They use their god forms to take care of the world. And all our favorite demigods are the gods here and use their human forms most of the time .Yeah it sounds confusing at first but this story is interesting. . So basically these are some references here **

**Jason Grace (Zeus), Piper Mclean (Aphrodite), Annabeth Chase (Athena), Percy Jackson (Poseidon), Nico di Angelo (Hades){In my version of mythology Hades has a throne on Olympus}, Thalia Grace (Artemis), Katie Gardiner(Demeter), Luke Castellan(Hermes), Pollux (Dionysus), Leo Valdez (Hephaestus){ In my version of mythology Hephaestus is not ugly but handsome and is not married to Aphrodite} Frank Zhang(Ares){ In my version of mythology Ares is not so hot-tempered} Will Solace (Apollo), Reyna (Hera). And in this all the gods are not related so much together.**

**Chapter 1**

**Zeus POV (Jason Grace)**

It's been millennia since I saw my brother Poseidon. I miss him. The whole council is incomplete without him and we deeply regret that we weren't able to save him in the war. Except Annabeth of course a.k.a Athena. We all call each other with our human names most of the time. My name is Jason Grace a.k.a Zeus king of the gods.

Years ago there was a terrible war with my grandmother Gaea. In that war, something really impossible happened. A god died. And yes, that was my brother Poseidon. He died trying to save us. I had asked my brother Nico a.k.a Hades to go in the underworld and check if our brother is in Elysium. When he came back, he said that Poseidon was gone and he doesn't know where is Poseidon's spirit since this was the first time a god died. All of us took turns taking care of the sea but we were not as good as Poseidon.

Today we were we all gathered around in the courtroom. I was in my human business called 'Windy company' when Nico called me to call all the other Olympian Gods because he got a very important news. That's it, he didn't say any further details about whether the new was going to be bad or good. He didn't tell me what was the news. All of us were sitting on our thrones except, one throne was empty.

Reyna a.k.a Hera, my wife sent me a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders. Nico cleared his throat to catch all the Gods attention who were gossiping among themselves or were on their phones. All of us looked at him.

"So. As you can see, there was a prophecy millennia ago about Poseidon to be reborn. Well, he has now." Nico said. Immediately all the gods started to talk and cheer. Only Annabeth was scowling.

"Although, we have to wait for two more months for his human form to turn 17. The prophecy said that he will get his memory and powers back when he is seventeen." Nico stated. I almost swallowed my spit.

"Wait, Nico. You said we have to wait few months for him to turn 17. You knew about Poseidon's rebirth?" I asked. Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew. But I also knew that all of you guys would have tried to interfere with his human life. And that would attract monsters to him. He should only know about himself when he is seventeen." He said. Everyone started to murmur in agreement and I nodded. I looked at Annabeth who was busy twirling her blonde curls trying her best to not get involved in this situation.

"Okay who will welcome him to the court?" Luke a.k.a Hermes asked. Everyone raised their hands up except Annabeth. _Hmmm, Lets have some_ _fun_ I thought.

"Annabeth/ Athena will bring Poseidon to the court." Everyone were suddenly laughing and wishing Annabeth good luck while she sat on her throne with a disbelief look on her face. Then suddenly I remembered a very important question. I silenced everyone in the court.

"Nico, what is Poseidon's human form's name?" I asked. Nico smiled.

"Percy Jackson."

**A/N Basically all the demigods have the same personality and looks in the books but are Gods. If you find this story complicated then please be patient, everything would be explained. And this story has the normal shippings including percabeth which is like athena/poseidon. So please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. He is back

** The sight of the Gods.**

**Jason Grace (Zeus), Piper Mclean (Aphrodite), Annabeth Chase (Athena), Percy Jackson (Poseidon), Nico di Angelo (Hades){In my version of mythology Hades has a throne on Olympus}, Thalia Grace (Artemis), Katie Gardiner(Demeter), Luke Castellan(Hermes), Pollux (Dionysus), Leo Valdez (Hephaestus){ In my version of mythology Hephaestus is not ugly but handsome and is not married to Aphrodite} Frank Zhang(Ares){ In my version of mythology Ares is not so hot-tempered} Will Solace (Apollo), Reyna (Hera). And in this all the gods are not related so much together.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy Jackson (Poseidon) POV **

**2 months later...**

Yay! It is my birthday!

Actually that was sarcasm. Though, I like the surprise birthday parties my parents throw for me and the blue food I get to eat, it's usually the same. So I am not expecting anything to be big on my seventeenth birthday.

I was in the kitchen eating blue pancakes. I really love the blue pancakes my mother makes for me. Well, as you know, my mother is the best mom in the entire world. She is really sweet and caring to me, even when I got kicked out of 10 schools! The reason I am still in Goode High School is because my dad, Mr. Paul Blofis is a teacher there. Though I feel my History teacher Ms. Annabeth Chase is dying to get me kicked out of that school.

She is really pretty with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair, the whole student body likes her, but I don't. At first I did, she even looked like my age, but then she started to be rude to me. She is just a two-month replacement of our other history teacher who got an accident. So basically, next month maybe Ms. Chase will be gone for good. Thank goodness!

My mother walked into the kitchen and kissed my cheek and then sat down on the chair next to me. I gave her puppy-dog look and she just laughed.

'No, Percy. You are going to school today." She said. So much for the plan.

"But mom, I have a terrible headache." I said. Okay, that was true, I do have a terrible headache. But it has subsided. I was having some type of dream about the Greek Gods and their wars, council meetings etc . Wow, I must be love Greek mythology a lot to have dreams about it.

My mother flinched. For some reason, just a month ago, my mother went for the PTA meeting in school and she met Ms. Chase. Ever since then, my mother has been fidgety. Maybe Ms. Chase must have shown her demon side to my mother.

"Percy." She started.

"Fine, I'll go." I said. There is no need to argue with my mother. She smiled.

"Hey, Paul and I are throwing your birthday party at the beach. Want to invite someone?" She asked. I love the beach and the sea. The party is going to be great, I can feel it. But the only people I can invite are Grover, Rachel and Tyson.

"Um, Grover, Rachel and Tyson." I said. My mother nodded. I then kissed my mother's cheek and left the house for school.

**_...The sight of the Gods..._**

"Hey man, we have history for first period." Grover stated. Rachel, Tyson and I groaned. Apparently, we hated Ms. Chase, but Grover didn't have a problem with her, she didn't scold him unnecessarily like she did to Tyson, Rachel and me.

We were walking to history class. Rachel and Tyson were complaining about Ms. Chase while Grover was just shrugging his shoulders. I was walking quietly because my terrible headache was back. I tried looking strong because I knew my friends would start worrying about me.

We entered the classroom, Ms. Chase was sitting on the chair waiting for all her students. She is actually our age, seventeen but she was so smart that she graduated early. She looked at me and suddenly my headache got worse. I got vision of a women who looked exactly like her but in Greek armor and she was fighting a monster, A hydra to be more specific. I opened eyes and I found myself on my knees and sweating. Surprisingly, Ms. Chase was kneeling right next to me with wide eyes and worried expression. I got to admit she is really beautiful. It feels weird calling a woman of your age as a teacher.

But that vision of her fighting...

"Mr. Jackson, Let me take you to the nurse. It looks like you have a fever." She said and helped me up on my feet. Why is she being so nice suddenly? And to me?

She dragged me to the nurse. "I'll have to tell your father about this, do you want to go home?" She asked.

"No Ma'am. My father has taken a leave to prepare my birthday party." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wait, today is your birthday?" She asked with her eyes wide. I nodded because the headache was getting worse and I didn't have the power to say 'yes'. She shook her head.

"Jason didn't tell me about this!" She said. Then she looked at me like she realized that she had said that out loud and I heard it. I was about to ask her what she meant when we reached the nurse's office.

"Um, Samantha? One of the students, Percy, got a fever, I think." She said to Samantha, the school's nurse. She looked at me and put her hand on my forehead and shook her head.

"Son, do you want to go home?" Samantha asked. I shook my head frantically.

"No, I am fine. Seriously. I'll get better by the end of the day." I stated hoping that Ms. Chase and Samantha will buy it. Samantha just sighed while Ms. Chase looked unconvinced. Then I saw something in her eyes.

Fear.

_**...The sight of the Gods...**_

Finally the day is over. But my headache is not over.

I am getting visions about the Greek Gods which is very weird. Then I got a vision of a God who looked exactly like me and he was fighting some big gigantic shadow which radiated energy. The other Gods were screaming to him by his name. They were calling the God that looked like me, Poseidon. Then the Poseidon which was me, looked at the other gods with a tear falling down his cheek and the shadow strikes his enormous claws against Poseidon's chest and he falls to his death from the sky.

I was at the beach with my parents and friends. They were chatting about my friends' school life and how they're families were doing. Then I saw a group of teenagers of my age and I recognized one of them. Ms. Chase. After all she is my age and that group must be her friends. She was wearing shorts and a shirt with the Empire State Building picture. But the appearances of the other members of her group shocked me.

They all looked like the Gods that were in my vision.

**A/N ok remember Annabeth is Percy's age she is not old. Actually both of them are since they are the Gods but anyways... Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	3. I am a God

** The sight of the Gods.**

**Jason Grace (Zeus), Piper Mclean (Aphrodite), Annabeth Chase (Athena), Percy Jackson (Poseidon), Nico di Angelo (Hades){In my version of mythology Hades has a throne on Olympus}, Thalia Grace (Artemis), Katie Gardiner(Demeter), Luke Castellan(Hermes), Pollux (Dionysus), Leo Valdez (Hephaestus){ In my version of mythology Hephaestus is not ugly but handsome and is not married to Aphrodite} Frank Zhang(Ares){ In my version of mythology Ares is not so hot-tempered} Will Solace (Apollo), Reyna (Hera). And in this all the gods are not related so much together.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy Jackson POV (Poseidon)**

Okay, I may have done something really stupid. May have done?! Seriously, Percy get a hold of yourself!

I walked straight to Ms. Chase's group and as I got closer, there was a scrawny kid who looked like a Latino Elf and his fingers were in constant motion. I immediately a vision again of this scrawny kid fighting a big giant. I tried keeping a steady and cool mind and I walked straight ahead towards the group. When I reached there I found that the group were having a serious conversation.

"Guys keep quiet! Otherwise he'll catch us!" The scrawny kid whispered-yelled. Suddenly one guy, who looked like a Chinese slapped the scrawny kid's head and the he looked back only to find me. The whole group's attention was on me. It was like I was the king and they were expecting some kind of a verdict. I got a strange feeling to join this group, but I ignored it. I cleared my throat and I looked at Ms. Chase.

"Ms. Chase, It's nice to meet you." I said to Ms. Chase . She was about to say something when a girl with black spiky hair and who looked like a Goth interrupted her

"Oh! Call her Annabeth. Otherwise she will feel old." The girl remarked. Everyone started to laugh only Annabeth was glaring at everyone. She then looked at me.

"Um, I am fine and these hooligans are my friends." Annabeth said. One guy who had a scar on his face murmured something that I couldn't make out. Finally, Annabeth started to introduce me to everyone. Frank, Piper, Will, Luke, Katie, Reyna, Pollux, Leo, Thalia, Jason and Nico. Some reason I had a feeling that I am supposed to know Jason and Nico.

"Well, I am having my seventeenth birthday party here, would you like to join me?" Again it was a strange feeling I got that I should be friends with these people. But how will my mother react for inviting last-minute people. Surprisingly, everyone nodded and followed me to the venue.

**_...The sight of the Gods... _**

I am really having fun now, I didn't even regret my decision of inviting Annabeth's gang. They were really fun to be with and they didn't behave badly with my friends. Rachel for some reason, got some topic to talk about with Will. Grover got along well with Luke and Pollux. Tyson was enjoying with Leo and Katie. Everyone were chatting with my parents and telling them they did a good job with the party. I got along really well with Jason and Nico. In fact, we shared some many qualities together. Only Annabeth was not enjoying the party.

"So, Percy. Do you like to swim?" Jason asked.

"Of course I do. It is one of my passions." I replied.

"Well, you wouldn't mind taking a dip in the water with us would you?" Nico asked with a smirk. I looked at them questionly and then I looked at my mom. I should ask her permission.

"Um, I'll hold onto that offer, but I have to ask my mom." I said and they nodded. I walked to my mom who was talking to Piper and tapped on her shoulders.

"Um, mom can I go for a swim with Jason and Nico?" I asked like a five year old to which Piper laughed. But my mom got tensed. Now, I was expecting a 'no'.

"You can go Percy." She said. I thanked her and ran to where Jason and Nico were standing.

"We can go!" I said to them and they grinned.

**_...The sight of The Gods..._**

Jason, Nico and I were on the shore and were just about to get into the water. I happily went ahead of them and started to swim. When I looked back, I saw Jason and Nico were still on the shallow part of the water. They both were looking at each other like they were uncomfortable with the water_. Funny, why did they want to swim then in first place?, _I thought.

Finally, Jason and Nico got into the water. But from the looks on their faces showed that they were still a little uncomfortable.

We were splashing water each other and laughing when Nico choked because he nearly drank the saline water. I was really having fun and my terrible headache has gone. No more visions.

"Hey, Percy? Why don't we go underwater?" Jason asked.

I nodded to them without thinking.

We ducked our heads in the water and started to swim under the surface. I was having fun but Jason's and Nico's faces were serious. Then Jason opened his mouth.

_Percy, I am sorry. But we have to get you back to the council. _ He said and Nico nodded and together they held my hands and dragged me deeper into the sea. I kicked and screamed and I was surprised I didn't lose my breath till now.

I did a huge mistake calling Annabeth's gang. Does she know that her friends were like this? Was she like them too? But what do they want from me?

_Listen to us Percy! We are doing this for your own good! _Nico said.

_Oh yeah! Killing me will defiantly will help my health! _I said. Wait, How did I speak in underwater? What's happening to me? I looked at Jason's watch which was waterproof, fifteen minutes have passed and I can still breathe underwater.

I just closed my eyes trying to assure myself that this was a dream. Unfortunately, I opened my eyes only to find that I am still being dragged by Nico and Jason. For some reason, I wanted to cry. I remembered my mom and her words _You can go now._ Those words now seem symbolic. I mentally said goodbye to my mother and father.

Then I saw in the distance. It was a building. No, not a building, a palace. There was road which lead right inside the palace grounds. Inside the grounds, the palace had different towers and the it was in sea-green color. There was a big balcony and when I tried to look inside the room that had that balcony, well, I can just say it is grand room.

Then I got the visions again. The same ones and new ones. I saw that Poseidon (who looked exactly like me) was sitting on a throne debating about the battle strategies with the Goddess who looked like Annabeth. She was fuming with anger. Then the scene changed where the two Gods who looked like Jason and Nico were calming Annabeth, while Poseidon stormed out of the throne room who was also angry. He vanished himself and made himself appear on the big balcony of that palace. He started to cry and looked up to the sky, and mouthed something.

Again the scene changed and this time Poseidon brought a rose with him to say apologize to the Goddess who looked like Annabeth. But she just shouted at him that his battle strategies were wrong and everyone agrees with her. Poseidon looked sad and again stormed out of the throne room. Then I read his thoughts. He was thinking that his plan had failed. He was planning to give that rose to Athena and confess his love for her. So the Goddess who looked like Annabeth was Athena.

Then the scene again changed and this time it was a vision about the war. Before Poseidon fell to his death from the sky, he mouthed 'sorry' to the Gods and then looked at Athena and mouthed 'I love you'.

This was weird, they never told us this type of mythology in school. Then I looked at Jason and Nico who were floating side-by-side.

_Who are you? _ I questioned.

_I am Zeus. King of the Gods and God of the sky_. Jason said.

_I am Hades. God of the underworld_. Nico said.

_Who am I?_ I asked.

_You are Poseidon. Father of horses, God of seas and storms_. Both of them said together

I am Poseidon rebirth. I am a God.

**A/N well, Percy found out about himself now. Remember guys this has a change of mythology, so just go with the flow...**


	4. Welcome back, Poseidon

** The sight of the Gods.**

**Jason Grace (Zeus), Piper Mclean (Aphrodite), Annabeth Chase (Athena), Percy Jackson (Poseidon), Nico di Angelo (Hades){In my version of mythology Hades has a throne on Olympus}, Thalia Grace (Artemis), Katie Gardiner(Demeter), Luke Castellan(Hermes), Pollux (Dionysus), Leo Valdez (Hephaestus){ In my version of mythology Hephaestus is not ugly but handsome and is not married to Aphrodite} Frank Zhang(Ares){ In my version of mythology Ares is not so hot-tempered} Will Solace (Apollo), Reyna (Hera). And in this all the gods are not related so much together. And they did not have so many children.**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

Jason and Nico dragged me out of the water and looked at me in a concerned way. Of course they would me concerned, they were my brothers.

I looked at my reflection in the water and noticed that my eyes were red from crying and screaming when Jason and Nico were dragging me to my Palace. My Palace. I still couldn't believe that I was Poseidon. I am a loser, I have dyslexia and ADHD, when I was small I used to get bullied my many of my classmates. I couldn't be a God.

I wanted to scream at the sky saying that it was not fair for most of my life was practically a lie. But if I shouted at the sky, I would basically be screaming at Jason/ Zeus. Ground? No I would be screaming at Nico/ Hades. Water? Basically I would be screaming at myself.

"Come on Percy, Olympus awaits."Jason said excitedly. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"You seem excited?" I said and Jason smiled.

"It's been a long time since you came back Posei- Percy, You would finally be sitting on your throne and you can stay in your palace underwater! Isn't that cool?!" Jason exclaimed with joy and even Nico was grinning with anticipation. It does sound cool but I was worried about my parents and friends.

"Oh! Don't worry about your friends and family." Nico said as if judging my expression. "Do you know the reason why Annabeth hated you, Rachel and Tyson? She hated Rachel because she was the Oracle and she was not happy about the prophecy about you being reborn. Annabeth hates Tyson because he is a Cyclops and she despises them. The reason she didn't hate Grover was because he is a satyr and she doesn't dislike them."

My friends. Rachel was the Oracle, the person who says prophecies, Tyson is a Cyclops, a creature with one eye and Grover was a satyr, a creature which is half human and half goat. They didn't tell me? I've been mostly with a bunch of supernatural creatures? But one question nagged me.

"Why does Athena hate me?" I asked Jason and Nico. They both looked at each other nervously.

"Percy, you are Poseidon, you are the mortal enemy of Athena who is Annabeth." Nico said.

"But didn't Poseidon- I mean me- I mean- Uh! Whatever! Didn't my past life like Athena? I saw in my vision that my past avatar was in love with Athena." I said. Both Jason and Nico looked confused.

"Really? That's strange that you're past avatar was in love with Athena because you didn't tell anything about that to us, after all we weren't that close in past life." Jason said. Wow! I am feeling the Brother love!

Jason and Nico led me to their Maserati. So cool!

Once we were in the car, Nico immediately switched on the radio. The radio started to play a mash up of the songs 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons and 'Light em' up' by Fall Out Boy. Basically the mash up was called Radioactive in the dark. I was sitting in the backseat while Jason was driving and Nico was sitting on the passenger's seat. Slowly, the three of us started to sing the song.

"I am Radioactive!" Nico sings.

"In the dark, in the dark!" Jason and I sang. But all of us were unhappy that the song ended.

"Stupid Mortals! Can't they do this song every morning! I want Piper to hear it!" Jason yelled at the radio. I could see from the mirror that Nico had raised an eyebrow and was smirking evilly at Jason.

"Um, and Reyna too." Jason gulped. Nico laughed and turned back to see me.

"You see, Reyna is Hera and Piper is Aphrodite. He is married to Reyna but has a crush on Piper." Nico explained. I remembered that Zeus (Jason) was married to Hera (Reyna). I snickered imagining about Jason being scolded by Reyna.

"Finally, we are here!" Jason exclaimed with joy. I looked out of the window and saw we were outside of the Empire State Building.

**_...The sight of The Gods..._**

"What are we doing here?" I asked Jason while Nico was talking with the security man.

"We are taking you to Olympus. All the other Olympians are waiting to see you, but you have met them. Though they want to see you with your memory back." Jason answered. No wonder Annabeth's group members were familiar.

"But then why are we here?" I said, pointing to where we were standing.

"Well, the Greek civilization moves with the western civilization. So the Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building and the Underworld is under Los Angeles." Jason answered patiently. He added the last part when Nico stood next to me.

"Come on, Let's go!" Nico said and pulled me to the elevator. When we were inside, the elevator shook and I saw that there were more buttons. I found out that there is at least six-hundred floors.

" 600th floor please." Jason said while Nico pushed the 600th button making the elevator to take us to the 600th floor.

No, not the 600th floor. It took us to Olympus.

**_...The sight of the Gods..._**

When we arrived, my jaw dropped to the floor. Olympus was beautiful. Before I could admire it more, Jason and Nico dragged me to the throne room. The throne room radiated energy and power. I think that is because the Olympian Gods were seated on their respected thrones.

At first, the Gods didn't notice Jason, Nico and me enter the throne room. They were busy arguing with Annabeth/Athena. All of them were still wearing the same clothes they were wearing at the beach. When they saw us, they all smiled except Annabeth who was scowling at me.

I examined all of them carefully. I knew which Gods were which from the vision. Luke was Hermes, Thalia was Artemis, Will was Apollo, Pollux was Dionysus, Katie was Demeter, Piper was Aphrodite, Reyna was Hera, Frank was Ares, Leo was Hephaestus and of course, Annabeth was Athena.

I couldn't believe I was in love with Annabeth. I can just feel her over-pride and stubbornness. They say that love is blind, well, love is oblivious to feelings too. Maybe, I was in love with her beauty. After all, Annabeth is pretty.

Nico made me sit on a chair. I started to feel energy and power ten times more than the other Olympians. When I looked to see what I was sitting on, I found that I was sitting on my throne. I was started to build my powers after I sat on my throne. All the Olympians were looking at Jason. I followed their lead.

"Our Brother Poseidon/Percy has arrived to Olympus finally. To celebrate that, we are going to have a party tonight. And yes, Annabeth, attendance is mandatory." Jason said. Annabeth closed her mouth knowing that her question was just answered. Then, all of them turned their heads towards me and opened their mouths at the same time.

"Welcome back to Olympus, Poseidon."

** A/N Now all of our favorite ships are on their way. They are just going on a rogue storm.**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**please review, favorite and follow this and my other story 'I see it along with you'.**


	5. Oh McDonald had a farm!

** The sight of the Gods.**

**Jason Grace (Zeus), Piper Mclean (Aphrodite), Annabeth Chase (Athena), Percy Jackson (Poseidon), Nico di Angelo (Hades){In my version of mythology Hades has a throne on Olympus}, Thalia Grace (Artemis), Katie Gardiner(Demeter), Luke Castellan(Hermes), Pollux (Dionysus), Leo Valdez (Hephaestus){ In my version of mythology Hephaestus is not ugly but handsome and is not married to Aphrodite} Frank Zhang(Ares){ In my version of mythology Ares is not so hot-tempered} Will Solace (Apollo), Reyna (Hera). And in this all the gods are not related so much together. And they did not have so many children.**

**Reviews- (Important review!)**

** first guest without a name- Yes I know that Gods fade, but I wanted the story to be different so maybe Poseidon died because the war was huge or maybe he was being too heroic so he had a better ending. But now that you spotted it, I can add a part in the story that maybe Nico/Hades had influenced all of this and gave him the chance to be reborn and was lying that he didn't know what happen to Poseidon, maybe he was fading but Nico must have done something. Oh! And thanks for spotting Hazel. She is the human form of Hecate.**

**Chapter 5**

Never ever let the God of Forges and the God of thieves go shopping with you.

I needed a suit for the party and Luke and Leo offered to go shopping with me. I am not a girl to go on a group shopping, but I couldn't say no to Luke and Leo. I didn't know that the whole shopping thing would have gone disaster.

Luke had insisted that we should go to the best shops that sell suits. Being the God of merchants, he would of course know that. I didn't know that we had to go to fifteen shops! It was not that I didn't like anything, I did, but there was a disaster in every shop.

In the first shop, there was crowd, and Leo couldn't handle being in such a stuffy place and neither could I, but Luke was okay with the crowd.. So we both made a plan that we would tell the crowd that Madonna and Lady Gaga were on the streets trying to pull their hair out. And then we would quickly buy a suit and leave. all the men ran out to see the 'fake' fight. Unfortunately, just as I was about to pay, the crowd returned and attacked us for the lie. So we ran away.

The second shop, I like a suit but it was really expensive and we didn't have that kind of money. So Leo and I thought of leaving, but Luke said that he saw a same suit for a cheap price somewhere else and the people were cheating us. Luke threw a tantrum with the employees. Later, the police came along with three dogs. Apparently, Leo was afraid of dogs, so he started to scream the moment he saw the dogs. He ran around the store and 'accidently' set the shop on fire.

All this drama happened in every shops we went.

Finally, I found a shop with a good black color suit. I knew what was going to happened, so I told Luke and Leo that a rapper named Roger Bluenose was playing at the nearest McDonalds. Surprisingly, they bought it and went to the nearest McDonalds. I bought the suit and ran to meet them. When I reached there, Luke was frowning and drinking coke and Leo was eating a burger.

"There is no rapper called Roger Bluenose!" Luke whined. I winked at both of them and grabbed the burger from Leo's hands and began to eat it.

"Hey, that is the private property of Leo, the boy on fire!" Leo said. I started to laugh and unfortunately, for Luke who was drinking coke, started to choke with laughter.

"Look at the suit I bought!" I exclaimed. After I showed them the suit, they said that they loved it.

"Sorry Percy, after all you are Poseidon. And we are just nervous with you around, soo we wanted the best for you. We are really sorry if we made your time miserable." Luke said looking down while Leo was trying to get the burger from my hands.

"Nah, it's okay! I had the best time, honestly." I said and I smacked Leo's hand away from my burger.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join?" I turned at the sound of the voice. It was Nico. He was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt with a skeleton picture. This was probably the first time I've seen him without his aviator jacket.

"Um, sure?" That sounded like a question from my mouth. Nico smiled and sat next to Leo.

"I hope you don't mind. I love hanging out at McDonalds for some reason." Nico said. Luke snorted and Nico glared at him. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Nico. We know why you love McDonalds ." Luke turned to me. "Once, McDonalds were giving Mytomagic figurines and Nico loved to collect them. He keeps coming here to see if they are giving them again." Luke, Leo and I started to laugh. Nico glared at all three at us.

"No, I come here most of the time to give the dead offerings. Nowadays, I come here out of habit." Nico said with his arms crossed.

"Do you want me to get you something, Nico?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, get me a burger."

"Okay."

I walked towards the counter to get Nico a burger. I stood at the line behind a girl with curly brown hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and was wearing at least ten bracelets on her right hand. A kid pushed me by mistake and I bumped into the girl. She turned back to see who bumped into her. When she saw me, her eyes widened. She saw the table at which Luke, Leo and Nico were sitting and her eyes soften.

"Um, sorry. A kid pushed me and I bumped into you-" She waved her right hand dismissingly.

"Oh! It's okay Lord Poseidon. I am Hecate, but my human name is Hazel Levesque." She said. Hecate, Hecate ... Hmmm, which Goddess is she?

"I am the Goddess of magic, Lord Poseidon." Hazel said when she saw my confused expression.

"Call me Percy." I said to her. She nodded and pointed to the table where Luke, Leo and Nico were sitting.

"Nico and Leo are my best friends. Though, I am not that close to Luke. I don't want my jewelry to be stolen." She said. She is right, she was wearing heavy jewelry which will attract God of thieves. Her turn came and she ordered a burger and coke. When she got her order and waited next to me for me to finish my order, when I noticed that I didn't have my wallet, Hazel started to laugh and pointed to Luke. I nodded and told her to catch my place in the line. I walked to the table where Nico, Leo and Luke are sitting and look into Luke's eye. We had a staring competition while Nico and Leo were confused.

Finally Luke gave up and put his right hand in his jacket's pocket and took out my wallet. I was about to take it from his hands but he was not letting it go. Soon, we were having a tug-a-war competition. Suddenly, someone comes and holds back Luke. I look and I see that it was Frank/ Ares. Luke grinned and pointed his index finger at me. "Thank goodness Frank was here otherwise I won't let that Bulcee wallet get out of my hands."

"Don't mind him. But would you mind if I join you guys?" Frank asked.

"Yes, you can. In fact, Hazel is going to join us too." I said. Everyone looked happy to hear that. Frank blushed and nearly slipped while trying to sit on his chair. I was about to go and bring the our food when Hazel arrived a tray full of burgers and french fries.

"Hey, I was about to buy that!" I whined while Hazel laughed. I didn't want her to pay my lunch. She waved her hand at my expression.

"It's okay, Percy. I can pay for at least one of the most powerful Gods right?" She was about to sit down when she saw Frank and blushed.

Do they have a crush on each other?


End file.
